The Smoking 10010 Eridian Rifle
by Japman19
Summary: Twenty years after the vault. Roland is now best friends with Mordecai and after Mordecai's murder Roland tracks down the killer to bring him to justice, or whatever justice is on Pandora. Based loosely on the game. AKA i have not beat it yet.
1. Chapter 1

**As usual you know before i say it. I OWN NOTHING! ((Schultz reference)) Borderlands and all of the brands or names mentioned belong to the people or company in question. **

I have not beat the game yet, the story will likely be revised more often than new chaters updated, or i might just decide i like my story the way a wrote it. 

_Get you're popcorn and soda ready, and turn you phone off or i will call the friggen cops._

They Killed Mordecai... Those Bastards!

"No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue, I could not foresee this thing happening to you" The radio blared as Roland pulled the car up in the dusty overhead beside Mordecai's shack. Roland killed the engine

and waited for Mordecai to come out and get in the car. Roland rapidly grew impatient and hopped out of the car" Probably just putting the final touches on his makeup" Roland thought. "Mordecai... MORDECAI! OPEN

THE DAMN DOOR!" Yelled Roland as he pounded on the door to Mordecai's small shack. There was no answer at the door, the subtle scratching that could be heard just on the other side of the door made Roland very

uneasy. "Mordecai I swear to god if you don't open the door I will kill you! Ok man seriously open the door…. I have cookies!" Seconds passed that turned to minutes. "Weak dude friggen weak!" Roland Reared his

leg back and kicked the rickety door doing nothing but hurting his foot and pissing himself off, and in his fit of rage he took out his elephant gun and shot at the door knob missing completely but still blowing the door

into millions of little pieces. "Wake up you little bit…." Roland's sentence was cut short; he was speechless at what he saw. There on the floor was Mordecai's dead body, a knife in one hand, a note in the other. A

burn mark and a hole that was still smoking were on his back just below the neck. It looked as though he was shot with a fire elemental gun, and whoever pulled the trigger was still close. Roland dropped to his

knees, Tears falling from his eyes, His best friends body laid cold and dead in the floor. Roland placed his hands in the blood trailing from the body and pulled his hand back toward himself making a fist with Mordecai's

blood in it. Roland pulled his combat knife and released his fist, "I love you my friend" he mumbled, and then plunged the knife into his hand, merging his blood with Mordecai's blood. Roland then proceeded to grab

the note from Mordecai's body, it read "Just forget it Roland, he got what was coming to him, as will you if you pursue this matter further." Roland held the note close to his body and stared upwards, tears falling

from his eyes. "RAKKK" rang out from behind, Roland quickly turned around dropping the note and grabbing his revolver, it was only Mordecai's bloodwing. Roland let out a sigh of relief, he thought he was next.

"You're with me now buddy" and if he understood he jumped onto Roland's shoulder. Roland looked around the shack, hoping to find something that would give him insight into what might have happened to

Mordecia. Guns under the bed, in the closet, in the fridge, in the floor boards, and in the toilet, but nothing out of the ordinary for Mordecai. There was nothing else for Roland to search; he had to look for answers

elsewhere, so he headed out to his car with his new found trusty bloodwing. Roland took one last look at the shack, and then sped off toward Fyrestone.

**First Revise**


	2. Chapter 2

Skag Fried Brain On A Stick

The car sped past the gate flattening two skags as it slid to a halt. "Come bloodwing" Said Roland as he stepped from the car and headed toward the rusty broken down barriers. The town hadn't changed in the

years since the vault, if anything the towns dustier, the people stranger, and the claptrap glitchier. "Roland! It's good to see you my friend. You never come here without a reason so tell me, what is it that you need?"

Said Zed as Roland approached his shop. "Mordecai is dead" Replied Roland in an angry tone. "Oh wow im sorry… but you know in his pursuit of knowledge im not a damn bit surprised. Kid there is some things in

Pandora you just don't need to know… Mordecai didn't think there was anyone who could stop him and he was wrong. If I where you kid, I would not pursue the truth, just let it go if you value your own life" Roland

paused and tried to understand the reasoning behind what Zed had said. "Your wrong about one thing" Said Roland, "there is no bandit or monster in Pandora that could kill Mordecai, hell I couldn't kill him on my

best day. Whatever happened, I will find out and kill whoever did this even if I loose my life trying." "That's your decision kid, it was nice knowing you." Said Zed "Yeah same for you, now just give me a brain, I

have to make skag fried brain on a stick" Replied Roland. "Going to see TK I see, may I ask why?" said a voice coming from the entrance of the shop. "Ah Lilith I never get tired of hearing from you" Grumbled

Roland, "I need some information and TK never cooperates if he's hungry, so I will save myself the trouble of hunting down a bandit." "Well maybe I can help. What information do you need?" Said Lilith "Here you

go" said Zed as he handed Roland the brain "Now get the hell out your holding up progress." "Come Lilith we will talk outside" Said Roland. "Don't forget what I said kid…" Said Zed. Roland stopped just before the

exit and turned around giving Zed a cross look, then walked out behind Lilith. Roland stepped outside the shop and stood still, staring at the hard cracked ground. "Lilith... Someone has killed Mordecai" said

Roland. "Yes I heard you talking to Ned; it's hard to imagine what could have taken down Mordecia like that." Replied Lilith. There was no response from Roland, Lilith turned to look directly into his eyes "We don't

need to lose anymore friends, Roland don't get yourself killed. You are right, you couldn't kill Mordecia on a good day; so whatever killed him wouldn't think twice about killing you." Roland sighed "I know but I can't

just take this, who knows it could be you, me, brick, anyone could be next. I have to find out what happened" Lilith looked down with a frown and mumbled "Well anytime you need me, you know where I am, and I

really am sorry about Mordecia." Roland smiled and said "Thanks, I will remember that and don't worry about me; I won't die on you just yet." Lilith gave Roland a worried look, and then walked away. "Hey kid if it

makes you feel any better I will drop by his shack and examine the body" Yelled Zed from inside his shop. "Thanks Zed" replied Roland as he walked back into the shop "There is something I noticed though that

keeps entering my mind." Zed set down in his chair and crossed his legs "I'm listening." "I found a note" Said Roland " It said "He knew too much, I suggest you learn from his mistake and back off" but there are

only a handful of people on Pandora that can read and write, let alone spell that well." Zed shifted in his seat "That is strange, then its definite, your not dealing with someone from Pandora, and it looks like who

ever it is is watching you too, like I said Roland I will examine the body but if this killer is that serious, then that's all I can do." Roland nodded and exited the shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Brains?

Roland crept softly on the muddy ground, careful not to draw attention to himself. His Bloody Justice was in his hand cocked and loaded, the other hand on his turret, ready to use it if he had to. The sound of shuffling

could be heard in every direction, the stench on rotting flesh burned his nose. It was almost to much for him to take. Bloodwing sat on his shoulder observing all his movement and occasionally he would let out a low

squawk just to scare Roland a little. He quickly learned not to do this because he didn't quite like the taste of Roland's glove, especially when it didn't originate in his mouth. "I need me some damn brains!" could be

heard in the distance. It had to be TK, nobody else was stupid enough to scream in this zombie infested wasteland. The sound of TK's voice made Roland feel more secure, he began walking faster, not paying as much

attention. The shack was in sight, Roland was not worried anymore, he had made it to his target safely. Roland stopped just before the shack to get the brain he had prepared for TK ready. CRUNCH, a twig cracked

behind Roland and without time to think he felt something on his back; Bloodwing let out a squawk and flew away. Roland didn't have time to react, his body hit the muddy ground, he caught a glimpse of it as he was

falling. It was a Psycho Zombie, it reared back and let loose to deliver the final blow. BAM! A gunshot rang out. "You dumb Sum' bitch" Said TK. TK had somehow managed to get out into the porch in time to save

Roland. "Thanks TK" Said Roland. "Why'na Hell are ye' thankin me? I was talking to you not him" Said TK "You never bring yer ass out here unless you want sumphin. I almost get tired of seeing you dumb a" Roland

cut him off by holding up the skag fried brain on a stick "Ah well hell fer me? Bring your ignit ass in here" Said TK very politely. Roland stood and took a look around the area, then started toward the shack. Bloodwing

landed on his shoulder and Roland chuckled "Scared huh?" Bloodwing got him a cross look the bit Roland on the ear. "I guess I had that coming." Roland stepped inside the shack and handed TK the brain. "Sit down

asshole!" said TK, Roland kind of shook his head then took a seat in the chair that wasn't covered in blood. "TK…" Roland said "You know most of the people on Pandora right?" "Sure do" He responded, when he did

a chunk of brain flew out of his mouth onto his shirt, "Well do you know of any people who can read or write?" Said Roland "The only ones I know are you, Lilith, Brick, Mordecia, the claptraps, and the store owners

around New Haven and Fyrestone" Replied TK. "Damn… no leads" Said Roland "Leads for what?" Asked TK "Someone killed Mordecai and they left a note, all the words in the note where spelled right and had correct

punctuation" Replied Roland "I see, well I aint hear a no murder, I don't get as many sources these days, so I cant do nothing to help ye'. There may be someone new on Pandora, but I cant tell you for sure. The only

thing I can tell you…" Tk Paused in his sentence "IS THAT THIS IS A DAMN GOOD BRAIN!" "Thanks TK you're a big help" Said Roland "Sure no problem, just make sure you keep bringing me them damn brains!" TK

responded. Roland paused at the door and looked back "You come get your own damn brain fool" TK laughed at Roland's response "I aint savin your ass anymore" Said TK in between his bursts of laughter. Roland

stepped outside the shack and looked around "Well… on to the next source."


End file.
